Recovering Lost Time
by Normal Isn't in My Vocabulary
Summary: When everything begins to go downhill after being sent through a rift, Maxwell-the Inquisitor- must figure out three things; A.) How to get back with his friends wherever they are, B.) How to stop this 'Elder One', and C.) Who the hell this black-haired man with him is. In a story full of love, loss, humor, and anything else; may the maker have mercy, they'll need it.
1. A Time not Yet Written

Such a beautiful land lost to the chaos and self-indulgence that we call the victors of war. Yet this war seemed to be the playing hand for a much more sinister player of poisoned tipped cards to lay waste upon all those who may stand in its way. Yet the Inquisitor found himself in a particularly strange circumstance; being sent through a small rift with someone he knows little about-the name he told the Inquisitor being long forgotten. Now they have to not only put trust in each other to figure out what happened, but to also save the Inquisitor's-Maxwell's- friends.

From a blinding green light to the loud splash of icy water, Maxwell's body jerked and stiffened as he hit the hard stone floor as he was submerged. As his eyes remained closed, the unconscious man was suddenly yanked up from the water, the first thing to greet him was a numb tingling on his face. It became stronger, him barely moving his head side to side before the tingling turned into a burst of pain as a hand connected with his cheek, the loud smack echoing as he heard someone speak. "Come on, wake up!" Another loud smack followed by a stronger mine of pain being set off.

Finally opening his eyes, the smacks became softer, more like gentle pats against the sides of his face as a worried person tried to wake him. Silver welded with peridot showed a deeply brewed concern, something which Maxwell could easily see melting away as his own icy blue orbs met his, the patting on his cheeks slowly coming to a stop as the man took a large breathe, his worries seeming to leave with the rise and fall of his chest, his eyes closing, then reopening with a calm look. "You were out for quite a while," The man remarked.

Maxwell merely gave a small groan as he tried to stand up, making no progress until the man stood up and reached out his hand, yanking Maxwell to his feet. "Figured you'd be out longer; but now that you're finally awake, we can get moving." Maxwell merely looked around while the other man spoke, noticing all the red, glowing rock growing out of the walls. His eyes then fell onto his own arm, a slash cut across his skin through his torn dark brown sleeve of his coat, bringing his fingers of his other hand to prod at it. "Inquisitor," The man said in a loud voice, getting his attention.

Maxwell looked at him, "Don't call me that." He stated. "I have a name for a reason, I'd like to be called by it: Maxwell." He told the other man, the black haired man seeming to nod, a short lock of his hair seeming to move as he did so.

"Ah, so then- _Maxwell_ -," The man paused in between saying his name. "As nice as it would be to rot in this lyrium infested, water flooded room; I think it'd be best if we begin moving." He noticed the look Maxwell was giving him, finding it humorous as he knitted his dark brown eyebrows together in confusion.

" _Good idea-_ -" Maxwell paused, not recalling the man's name, this being why he laughed.

"Ah, you do not remember me, I'm hurt." He teased, Maxwell merely frowning as he did so. "Dorian, and do care to remember it this time." Maxwell nodded, taking a large breath of the rather foul stench of filth in the air, coughing slightly. "Easy there, don't get a lung too full of this odor, that wouldn't be good for either of us. After all, I don't want to drag back a dead hero." Maxwell stared at Dorian for a moment, scowling a tad before sighing.

"And I don't want to see that squirrel above your lip," Dorian made a slight gesture, him putting his hand over his own heart with a small, fake pout.

 _ **"Ouch,"**_ Dorian remarked before quickly showing his smile again. "I rather like my squirrel," He told him before laughing. Maxwell couldn't help but to be both confused and get his contagious smile, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Let's just get out of this cell." Maxwell told him, walking over to the rusted iron door, the bars seeming to easily scream as the door was forced open, Maxwell giving one final hard shove with a grunt, the door giving in and swinging open. Dorian gave a tiny chuckle, finding joy in watching the other struggle with the door. Maxwell heard him and as they both walked out of the cell, the two rather drench in water-Maxwell completely while the water only seemed to go up to Dorian's waist, probably landing on his feet when they fell through the rift. "What was so funny back there?" Maxwell asked.

"Just seeing you struggle with the door." Dorian told him, Maxwell frowning again, Dorian looking at him from the corner of his eye. "Frowning will cause wrinkles if you do it that often." He teased, Maxwell just rolling his eyes again, wondering why the guy seemed to be all buddy-buddy with a man he didn't even know.

"You could of helped me with the door." Maxwell told him, Dorian simply laughing.

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked Maxwell, the two seeming to dry off fairly quick as the halls were extremely warm. As they continued to walk, Maxwell wasn't watching where he was going for once and almost walked into a glowing red rock in the wall, Dorian pulling him away from the stone. "Don't want to catch yourself on that; red lyrium is nasty stuff." Dorian remarked, giving him a flash of that smile like always and letting Maxwell go once again.

"Sorry," Maxwell shortly said afterwards. "I was thinking about stuff, must of zoned out." He told him, Dorian giving a slightly intrigued look.

"And what were you thinking about?"

" _Frankly, that's my business._ " Maxwell replied instantly, seeming a bit defensive, rubbing his arm that he had gotten cut on.

Dorian waited before glancing at his arm, noticing the cut and spoke. "You might want to cover that cut up with something, a cloth or rag would work."

Maxwell slowed his walking, turning his head just as slow to stare at Dorian with an angry smile. "Sure! I'll do just that! Let me just go take some clothes from that smelly dead guy over there and put that on my arm!" He said, yelling in a sarcastic tone, his smile instantly going away with a scowl. " _I'd care to keep my arm_ , ya know?"

Dorian stopped for a moment, giving him a confused look before walking towards Maxwell. "Now I don't understand, what have I done to make you be so-well, rude to me?" He had one of his eyebrows raised, Dorian glaring at the man who was a few inches shorter than himself.

Maxwell just sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening his stormy, yet bone chilling eyes. "We just fell through a rift into marker's know where, and you're calm about this?!" The sound of inconceivable disbelieve apparent in his yelling. Dorian just crossed his arm, his smile playing on the tips of his mouth.

"So that's what this is about." Dorian rolled his eyes slightly as his smile grew once more, him seeming to be completely calm. Maxwell just glared more at this, nodding.

"Hell yes that's what this is about!" He seemed to be angry, but Dorian knew better, just by looking at his eyes. There, in his widened orbs, was not fury or anger, but a trembling fear that made even his pupils tremble. Such a level of fear, not know where you are with somebody you barely know, even Dorian went still at the sight-and at the thought. A still breath crept into Dorian's lungs, the muscles in his throat stiffening as the fear seeped in with each breath of air, watching Maxwell's chest rise and fall rapidly, just trying to catch his breath as he began to panic.

"Just calm down," Dorian tried to tell him, Maxwell shaking his head as he thought.

 **"** Calm down?!" Maxwell shouted at him, his eyebrows knitted together once again as he pinched the bridge of his nose before his hand quickly made gestures while he spoke, waving them around. "You don't get to tell me to calm down!" Dorian just took a deep breath and let Maxwell vent, thinking that was the best thing he could do right now. After all who wouldn't be slightly terrified when your sent where or when with somebody you barely know?

After a while, Dorian knew that they had to get moving. He calmly went over to Maxwell, him pacing and speaking to himself in complete nonsense, and grabbed him by the shoulders, spinning him around to stare at him with a determined look. "Listen to me, we have to get going." He spoke rather loud, and made sure that Maxwell understood him. "Your friends-"

Maxwell interrupted Dorian. "My friends, could be anywhere!"

Dorian just gave him somewhat of an irritated stare before speaking. "If you would let me speak, then you would know that isn't the case. It's not where, but when! We are still where we entered the rift-at least in the same vicinity, but at what point in time are we here?"

Maxwell shrugged his shoulders, Dorian letting go as he did. "How should I know?" He replied sharply, taking a slow and shaky breath, his nerves beginning to settle down. Dorian waited calmly, folding his arms over each other and tapping his foot lightly, the sound echoing in the hall.

"I don't know yet, but surely that rift couldn't of sent us too far either back or forwards." Dorian began to explain, making a hand gesture after he started walking, Maxwell quickly catching up to him.

"What about the others? Varric? Solas? Why didn't they show up with us?" Maxwell began to bombard Dorian with questions like that and 'how did we end up here'. Dorian just chuckled at the panicking Inquisitor.

"My, my, my, you're just full of question aren't you?" Dorian mocked, the other just frowning a bit as his eyes narrowed. "Don't get so defensive, it was merely a joke." Maxwell rolled his eyes at his comment.

"I'm not defensive, just confused." Maxwell tried to tell him, Dorian just shooting him a glance.

"I can tell," He responded, Maxwell making a small noise in offense, to which he retorted with a grin. "Anyways, I doubt your friends would have been pulled through; the rift wasn't large enough to pull in the whole room, just the nearest objects-that being you and me." He explained this to Maxwell, him simply looking at Dorian and speaking.

"Is magic always this complicated?"

Dorian gave a small, slow laugh as they strolled down the halls. "Yes, but you get the grasp of it fairly quick. But magic messing with time? That's a whole different story." His smile dimmed before turning a corner, Maxwell following shortly after. "Messing with time can be dangerous, but he might as well of punch a hole straight through the very veil of time itself. Luckily we're still here-all in one piece-and nothing seems that out of place, so we must be fine." The joke might have been a good thought, but Maxwell just began to worry more at the thought. "Seriously, you need to relax." He told Maxwell.

"I'll relax when I see Varric and Solas." He instantly retorted. "They were the two that were in the same room with us, and they would be worried if the roles were reversed." Maxwell seemed defensive over his friends, Dorian thinking that was a good and bad trait to have.

"I'm sure they would think the same," Dorian began to speak, glancing over at Maxwell as they began to go up some stairs, Maxwell taking the slight lead and going up the narrow steps before Dorian. "But I'm also sure that we are and will get nothing done with you worrying so much, that just makes you clumsy." Dorian paused before making a joke. "And it would make your hair fall out, you don't want that, do you?"

Maxwell shook his head, combing a hand through his short, dark brown locks, his thumb brushing over the even shorter sides. "I guess worrying won't do any good..." He mumbled, disliking when he had to admit somebody else was right. "Me? Lose my hair? You're better off shaving before that happens." He teased, Dorian giving a small, calm chuckle.

As they continued wandering around, Maxwell finding empty cell after another, they entered a room with four tiny cells, most filled with red lyrium. Checking all the cells, Maxwell stood infront of the one to the far left, Dorian soon walking over.

"Somebody's a little late to the welcoming party," The dwarf inside the cell said to Maxwell who simply had a small smile.

"Remind me to get a gift basket to make it up to you," Maxwell replied jokingly, Varric giving a hearty laugh in response.

"Make it a fruit basket, everybody loves those." Dorian added on, the jokes seeming to lessen the high tension in the air.

After a moment of silence between the three, Maxwell spoke up first. "So Varric, do you have any idea where Solas is?" Varric shook his head, Maxwell noticing something looking different about him. As he was going to speak up about it, Dorian beat him to it.

"Varric, can you tell us what the date is?" Dorian asked the dwarf, him shaking his head.

"Couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." Varric remarked, the two giving him a quizzical look. "Ever since you both disappeared into that rift, I've been locked up inside this cell. Kinda hard to tell how many days passed when you can't see the sky." He pointed out, no longer thinking them being there in front of them was crazy, but rather that he was.

Maxwell managed to pry the door open just enough for Varric to get through. Giving the stout, small man a pat on the shoulder being happy to see him, Varric returned the gesture, but not able to reach his shoulder so hit his leg instead. Maxwell's leg quick locked up, pain shooting through him and wincing. "What's wrong there Max?"

"Nothing," He told him through gritted teeth. "You just smacked a cut I have on my leg, that's all." Varric made an awkward expression, one showing an apologetic glance with a forced smile. Dorian stood for a minute before looking at the two.

"Wasn't there another person with us before the rift? A tall man, bald..."

Maxwell finished his sentence. "You thinking of a man whose head kind of looks like a hard boiled egg?"

Dorian laughed, "You could say that.

"Oh, that was Solas." Maxwell replied. "Varric," He said, turning his attention from the mage to the dwarf. "Do you know where Solas is?"

Varric nodded, Maxwell deciding not to bring up how sick the other looked with a red tint to his eyes and skin. "Yea, he should be-you know what, just follow me." The dwarf made his may easily through the tight halls, followed by Maxwell, and him followed by Dorian.

The dark stone around them, it all having cracks with a faint red light coming in from the stone despite either forming inside or already grown on the other side of the wall, soon followed by a subtle dip of condensation on the walls and roof. It almost seemed like something out of a haunted house, but this was as real as all of them were.

These thought were pushed out of the way by the hinging reminder of the pain in his leg, the numbing until he would step too far or put too much weight in his leg, the numb feeling transforming into a into arrow of pain.

They finally entered another room, the sound of somebody inside one of the many cells echoing. "Hey Solas, you in here?" Varric shouted, the three going towards the cell. As they got in front of it, there was an elf, him tall and wise-looking, but had that same red tint to his eyes and skin.

"Solas?" Maxwell questioned, the elf looking at him almost in awe.

"You both-" He stated, looking at Dorian and Maxwell. "You two are alive?" Maxwell nodded. "Surely this isn't true."

"Nice to see you again, egg head." Maxwell stated, teasing him with a soft smile, all his panic seeming to melt away to know both of his friends were alright-well as close as they could come to alright.

"Can you tell us what the date is?" Dorian asked. "It's very important."

Solas nodded calmly. "It's 9:42, Dragon." He paused for a moment, Maxwell slowly turning to stare at the rather calm Dorian, his eyes wide.


	2. A Year in the Making

Maxwell and Dorian stared at each other for a moment. "A whole year..." Dorian and Maxwell said, however Maxwell said it more in a fit of hysteria, him screaming when he spoke, eyes looking like they would pop out of his head, and so forth.

"Great, this again..." Dorian sighed, watching as Maxwell began to worry himself into his own grave, metaphorically of course, and watched Varric and Solas. Opening the door of the iron cell, Solas just stepped out calmly. "Does he normally panic this much?" Dorian asked Solas, him looking at Dorian and nodding. "Why?"

"I think that's a question that none of us have the time to answer, at least not right now." Solas responded, Varric going over and trying to calm Maxwell down. Solas's attention returned from the dwarf to the mage standing before him. He gave a sigh, "He just worries about us, too much." Solas explained bluntly, not really seeing a need to go any further, despite the inquisitive look the mage was giving him. "He should be fine in a few minutes as long as he doesn't start-" Solas's attention was caught by Maxwell who was twisting his short hair, seeming incredibly anxious and a small hiccup rose from him. "Oh no." Solas muttered.

"Oh no what?" Dorian asked, Solas pointing to Maxwell before strolling over to him and Varric. Dorian watched as Solas and the dwarf tried to calm Maxwell down, them having no luck at getting the human to stop pacing.

Suddenly, a loud, sharp sound entered and fled the room, it coming from Maxwell. "Now he's hiccuping Egg head, how do we deal with this now?"

"Like I've said, try to get him to just stop for a few seconds, that normally gets him calm enough to listen." As Solas was speaking, Varric took the 'stop' a little too literal and was trying to restrain Maxwell by giving him a bear hug, the dwarf not having any effort seeing as how Maxwell would worm out of his grasp.

"Hey caterpillar lip!" Varric shouted, Dorian walking over.

" _Caterpillar lip_? That's NOT a new one." He remarked, a small sigh escaping his lips, him giving Maxwell a quizzical look.

"Yea, yea, yea, just hold him still would ya?" Varric more or less ordered Dorian, the mage simply doing what Varric tried-restraining Maxwell successfully this time. "Alright...now what?"

"You didn't have a plan?" Dorian stated loudly as if confused while trying to keep the fighting Inquisitor still.

"Why don't we see if he'll say what's bothering-" a loud hiccup from Maxwell interrupted Solas for a minute before he continued. "-him." The others nodded, Dorian having Maxwell hovering only a inch or two off the floor, it making up for their height difference. "Varric-" Solas began but quickly thought the dwarf wasn't the best to do the whole 'somewhat comfort' thing. "-never mind."

Solas looked at Maxwell, the man hiccuping loudly again. Dorian grimacing as he did so. "Maxwell, we know you're scared, but why?" Solas spoke loudly, the tone catching Maxwell's teary-eyed attention.

"Cassandra, Cullen, all of them...they're probably dead." Maxwell muttered, this confusing Dorian even more, Varric and Solas making a sound of acknowledgment. "What's happened in the past year to the Inquisition? Everyone else could be dead except for us." Maxwell slowly explained.

"Well we aren't going to figure out unless you get a hold of yourself and we get going." Solas calmly explained. "But they're strong people, I'm sure they're fine." Eventually Maxwell stopped hiccuping and squirming. "Do you think you're ready to be let go?" Maxwell nodded.

Dorian let him go, him landing with his weight put mostly on his wounded left leg, the cloth around it not bleeding as bad it should of, it most likely scabbing over already. Pain shot through his leg, him stubbing once again, Dorian quickly grabbing his arm and yanking him back up to stand.

"What was that about?" Solas asked.

"Nothing, just a cut on my leg." Maxwell replied, Solas looking at him for a moment before nodding. "Let's get going and see who see we can find." Maxwell explained, his mind seeming to go clear for the moment, the group walking out of the door.

As time went by, the group of four came into many foes, and another friend, Liliana. Maxwell had been shocked at her condition, how much she had aged and so forth, but as long as she was alright, a fraction of the boulder og nerves was taken away. The foes seemed to just get progressively harder, the five had to work together to get through it.

They defeated most of them without any sort of damage...

Almost

It all happened so fast, nobody could of stopped it even if they wanted to. The giant warrior seemed to come out of nowhere, the five having to cover a large open area, a rift spewing demons on the dirt followed by blood staining what little grass was there in the courtyard. Maxwell told the others to go fight the demons, them not wanting too but the numbers told it had to be done. The rift took longer to close, but maybe those last few seconds could of made the scene different.

As the giant armored warrior ran towards Maxwell, him being busy closing the rift. With a loud boom and a burst of green light, the rift was closed and most of the demons were just corpses now. But with two daggers against a monstrous ax, Maxwell stood in the face of death. A loud clang followed by a thud, and the whole court seemed to go still for a minute.

"What was tha- _by the makers_!" Varric started, the rest, both demon, warrior, and friends alike, all looking at Maxwell.

There he stood, not moving and hardly breathing. Slowly, he looked down, his wounded left leg now being stabbed completely, the large jagged end of a red lyrium crystal from the lyrium deposit he rested against poking through his flesh. The warrior charged, but fell as Liliana sent an arrow through its skull, the others killing the rest of the demons.

Quickly, the group rushed over to the impaled Maxwell, and watch him just stare at the rock through his leg. "Out of all the things to happen I didn't think this would be one of them." Dorian commented, the rest of the group, him included, utterly shocked.

Slowly, Maxwell's eyes met theirs, him not yet thinking about what just happened. "Help me up?" He asked them.

Liliana looked at them, Varric trying to move Maxwell's leg. "Dont-" She tried to shout at Varric but it was lost under a blood rotting scream in pain. Instantly the dwarf stopped, him noticing the expression on Maxwell's face. Wide eyes trembling in utter horror at what had happened, his chest began to rise and fall rapidly, not able to catch his breath.

"I'm-" His words kept falling over each other. "I'm going to be okay, right?" He asked them, his whole body beginning to shake.

Solas nodded but all of them exchanged a doubtful glance, Maxwell picking up on it. "Yea, you're going to be fine," Solas told him.

Dorian went over to help Maxwell, Varric, Solas, and Liliana beginning to argue.

"We can't leave him here!" Varric and Solas shouted, Liliana scowling.

"We need manpower that we don't have to bring him off that rock!" Liliana explained.

As their rambling got louder and louder, Maxwell was not on the verge of tears, but seeming to calm down slightly, a decision being made in his mind. "Not exactly how I thought my day would go," Dorian began to speak to maxwell.

"What did you expect to do today?" Maxwell asked.

"I don't know, help you free the mages and go home to sleep." Dorian calmly stated. "But this is much more entertaining." A small chuckle was exchanged between the two, Maxwell trying to move but only wincing in pain. Dorian noticed this and thought. "You know. We don't have to get you off that rock." Maxwell gave him a scowl. "I have a plan."

"You? A plan?" Maxwell laughed. "This should be good." Dorian glared at him before speaking.

"We can cut the rock where it enters your leg, so the wound isn't bleeding, and we can get back to our time." Maxwell thought over it, him eventually nodding.

"Alright, but make it quick, I don't want more demons finding us." Dorian nodded in agreement, moving to the side and grabbing the staff he fought with. Using some magic, it burning the back of Maxwell's leg which he would make some noises to tell that he was in pain, Dorian just gently sushing him. Finally, the rock was cut, but he didn't bother to cut the pointed end right above his knee.

"There," Dorian sighed, putting his staff back on his back, and looking at Maxwell, quickly putting his arm around his side to help him walk, or at least no walk on his wounded leg. The other three were still arguing until Varric saw the two out of the corner of his eye.

"Well! Looks like we don't have to leave him behind!" Varric exclaimed, the others looking and seeming to get a slight smile. "Looks like we got ourself a problem solver." He stated, referring to Dorian who smiled.

The group continued to bicker, it seeming to go from topic to topic, but most of it being blamed on Varric by Liliana. Solas tried to calm the two down, but Maxwell seemed to do that when he slowly limped over with a sigh. "Arguing won't get us anywhere except dead." Everyone except Dorian, him being the one standing behind Maxwell in case his leg gave out, went silent.

"See? He'll be fine Liliana," Varric told her, the red-haired but now ash gray haired scowling at the group.

"I doubt he'll be fine, but nothing had been 'fine' for a long time." Her voice was bitter, but truthfull. The group looked at each other, Dorian glancing at the wound that Maxwell had covered up by the tail of his coat.

"You all ready to go find out what's behind that door?" Varric asked, the group slowly going g towards the final door, Solas having the lyrium shards in his hand. Nobody defied so Solas placed the shards in the door it slowly opening. Soon after the two doors creaked apart, Gereon Alexius came into view, his back turned on not only them, but the world as well.

"I knew you'd find me eventually." Alexius stated, him sounding dissapointed. "Part of me hope it would have been sooner." He mumbled quietly, now barely able to hear his last statement.

"No fight?" Maxwell asked, the cut seeming not to bother him on the surface, but what did you expect for a man who doesn't ask for help until it's too late. Nevertheless, Maxwell quickly looked at Dorian who was taking a heavy breath, him doing the same thing when looking at Alexius again.

"Why fight? You've already won." Alexius stated.

Maxwell blinked with a bewildered expression. "I...I did? Well that's..." He paused for a second. "That's great, but...how?"

Alexius shook his head in dismay. "The Elder one, he betrayed all of us. He will kill you, me, and eventually-"

Liliana grabbed the man sitting on the ground next to Alexius, her yanking his head back and pressing a knife to his throat.

"Felix!" Alexius shouted, Maxwell and Dorian staring at the ghoulish man. Dorian had a look of disgust while Maxwell had a look of utter shock. Felix was a ghost of his former self, his cheeks sunken in with pasty, gray skin and dead, tired eyes.

"That's _Felix!?_ " Dorian shouted, his eyes narrowing slightly. "By andastre's hand, what have you done Alexius?!" Alexius looked at them with a guilty look, it conveying to Maxwell almost as mental plea not only for help, but for forgiveness.

"You did it for him didn't you?" Maxwell asked despite already knowing the answer, taking a step towards Alexius. He nodded, Maxwell soon having an understanding glance. "I've heard he was sick, is that why?"

Alexius nodded, him seeming on the verge if hysteria. "He would have died if I didn't do something! I didn't know what to do and-" His shouting was interrupted by him holding back tears, a lump in his throat. "The Elder one, he said he could save him, and he did. But he doesn't respond anymore-I fear I have made a mistake."

Varric and Solas watched as Maxwell was in front of Alexius, sighing softly. "You tried your best, just let us get back to find another way to save him. The mages can think of something." Alexius shook his head, but the idea sounded all too promising.

"Fi-" Alexius was about to let them go back peacefully, but the sound of a knife's wet slash echoed louder than any sound beforehand. Alexius stood there frozen, watching his son's body fall to the floor, a rage boiling up inside him. Alexius saw the red lyrium shard sticking out from his leg, a horrid idea forming in his head.

The rest of the fight was a blur, swords, flashing lights that turned into ice, fire, and lightning, and arrows flew everywhere, Maxwell fighting with his trusty dagger before he seemed to freeze, his dagger lodged in between two of Alexius's ribs. The whole fight seemed to freeze as Alexius looked terrifed.

Maxwell just stood there in disbelief, sure he had fought many enemies, but this felt strange. He felt like this wasn't war-but murder. Not for justice, but for a personal rage against the man who only cared for his son so much he couldn't think straight. He killed a man-an evil, yet innocent man, and he would always see it that way. Maxwell saw Alexius slide off the dagger a bit, it covered in crimson but soon felt Alexius grasp the red lyrium stuck in his leg. With one final pull, Alexius fell backwards, no dagger but with a rock in his hand, it hard to tell if it was covered in blood or if that was the color of the rock.

Maxwell stood there, slowly looking down at his leg, seeing the large hole and thought. They had to get out of there, so he would hide it until they got back. He quickly covered it with the tail of his coat again, turning to look at the others. "I guess he's finally dead." He sounded guilt-ridden, but shook off the expression to match.

Dorian took the amulet off of Alexius, him laying there with his eyes open. Maxwell walked over slowly, Varric carrying Felix and put the two bodies next to each other while Maxwell closed their eyes. "They're resting now," Maxwell stated, Dorian seeming to crack a smile at the attempted joke.

"Let them, we must be getting back." Dorian looked at the others, a loud banging coming from the other side of the door. "We have to hurry." He stated, looking at Maxwell.

"We'll get you whatever time we can," Varric stated, Solas nodding as Liliana prepared her bow.

Maxwell realized what they meant, his eyes widening for a second before they narrowed. "I won't let you all do that. We can find another way."

"We don't have time to find another way!" Liliana defended, her scowl deepening. "This is our only option now."

"No! You all cannot die for us!" Maxwell shouted back.

"Look at us Maxwell," Solas began speaking. "We are already dead, but you can go back and prevent this from happening."

"But-" Another loud bang.

"We don't have time to stand and argue!" Liliana yelled, Solas and Varric rushing to walk outside and slam the doors shut behind them. "You have as much time as I have arrows, so make it quick!"

Before Maxwell could protest, Dorian pulled him back towards the place where Alexius first stood, that being the place where they went through the rift. Maxwell quickly heard a demonic screech followed by the doors being slammed open. He turned with wide eyes and his mouth agape as he saw a large, stringy demon looking like a tree bark, threw Solas's body aside like nothing, the elf not moving. He then saw a monster made of magma eating a man, him short and holding a broken crossbow in his charred hands, a jaw locked in a scream.

He tried to dart over to help, but Dorian quickly grabbed his arm in a vise grip. "If you move, this is ruined!" He yelled, Maxwell seeming to fall deaf to all his words.

"Liliana!" Maxwell shouted as she was shout with an arrow, watching her be grabbed by arrow demon who screeched again.

Maxwell tried to get out of his grasp, but Dorian grabbed him tighter. "This isn't real! This shouldn't be real! But if you move, this will become our reality!" Maxwell seemed to hear his words then, but stood frozen as the rift opened, Dorian dragging Maxwell through it.

They quickly got back to the point they had been at, standing in the room with Varric, Solas, Alexius, and a somewhat healthy looking Felix. "Well that was fun." Dorian said with a snide tone, Alexius quickly falling to his feet and being taken out by guards. The group almost seeming overjoyed as Felix went off to maker knows where, but Maxwell stood there frozen. He had a hundred-yard stare, as if he was on a battle field.

Dorian knew that he would return to normal any minute, so he wasn't worried about anything happening.

But one thing had happened, something they didn't notice until Maxwell had not responded to their questions as he got halfway down the steps of the building, Dorian standing next to him. Where a glowing red rock had been, there was now a hole pouring out crimson. Red glowing shards were stuck in the wound, him not responding to any of their worried voices, them falling mute to his pounding ears.

Soon enough, he fell, Dorian managing to catch the sickly pale Inquisitor, sweat beading down his temples, and images became a blur to Maxwell. As the last, far away sound was the voice of Dorian telling him to stay awake and demand help, soon everything faded into darkness.

If the Inquisitor can fall, then so can the Inquisition.


	3. In Sickness and In Sorrow

cry for help can echo a long way, even to the ears of strangers and friends alike. Luckily, no enemies heard the panicked shouting of Maxwell's friend, most of them yelling at each other in a fruitless bickering to come up with some sort of plan. The only two who seemed to be working together were Solas and Dorian, Varric shouting at a guard to go get them help, the towing guard saying he had to stay there to keep his job.

"No, your **JOB** is to _PROTECT PEOPLE_ , not just _STAND HERE._ " Varric yelled, shouting some words louder than other while Solas and Dorian exchanged a glance.

"Is the dwarf always this tempered?" Dorian asked, half joking, half honestly.

Solas nodded with somewhat of an exasperated sigh. "Sadly, yes." The two exchanged another glance, both of them slightly smiling as Varric was screaming at the guard.

Dorian overheard the guard say " _I Don get paid enough for this_ ," Dorian laughing only for a second before Solas looked at him, the two trying to stop Maxwell's bleeding. But Solas mist of understood why he laugh, him rolling his eyes about the commotion going on behind them.

"I'm surprised you even get _PAID AT ALL._ " Varric started shouting again, Dorian finally having to let the amusing show end by speaking up.

"Not to interrupt, but are we just going to let him bleed out, or are we going to do something about it?" He rhetorically asked, Solas thanking Dorian for saying that while the guard just glared at them. "You can glare, or you can help save the Inquisitor, your choice."

As soon as the guard heard the mention of the Inquisitor, realizing that's who was lying on the ground with the black haired mage's hands applying pressure to the gaping wound in the man's leg. "The Inquisitor!?" The guard seemed panicked now, quickly opening the gates and calling for more troops and three of their largest horses, which were about the normal sized mares.

"Somebody has the ride with Maxwell," Solas began to say. "We need to keep pressure applied to the wound, other wise he could easily bleed out on the way back to Haven." The group exchanged glances, Dorian feeling the blood only pouring out, it trying to push past his stained hands.

"I'll do it, my hands will need rinsing now anyways," Dorian said, pushing down harder, Maxwell's chest seeming to pause, not breathing before he resumed. "We need to leave, now." He told them, the guards that were called for finally coming with the horses.

One was a horse as black as night itself, eyes of the same shade; this one had the name Shadows given by the steed that rode into battle with Trofilis the Great into a battle, the two never seen but the battle ended over night. The second, smaller than Shadow, was an eggshell white with a tan mane, eyes of a honey brown; she was called Gretio, named after a gentle farmers wife who helped when crops were failing, helping a town survive. The third, it being the biggest of the three has no name yet. It was a light brown with splotches of black and one hoof that was white, along with eyes of a blueish brown.

"Dorian, you both take the largest horse," Varric told them. "Solas, you take Shadow, and I'll take Gretio." Nobody complained, Solas quickly helping get Maxwell up on the horse while Dorian got on as well. As soon as the two were on the horse, they took off, the horse seeming to go on its own. Solas and Varric got on their horses, quickly chasing after them.

Jump and jump, trail and trail, the large horse continued, Dorian trying to control it, managing somewhat. He got it to turn in the direct he wanted and let it run towards Haven, him more worried bout the man leaning against his stomach, him barely breathing, and Dorian even less than that.

"Come on, you can't die yet," Dorian said, the blood only spewing out more, him having to take part of his white mage robes and pressed it against the injury. "I won't let you die yet." Dorian sounded determined, Haven in sight, and it quickly coming closer. The gates were there, the wooden doors being where the Horses stopped, luckily close enough to where Dorian could pound his bloody fist on the door, the stains being apparent as the oak soaked it up.

"Who is it?!" A guard shouted from the other side.

"The Inquisitor!" Dorian shouted back, a laugh coming from the other side.

"You don't sound like the Inquisitor! "

Before he could say anything else, Dorian yelled louder than before, his voice actually becoming intimidating as he saw how pale Maxwell had become. "He's hurt! I have him but he's dying, just open the doors!"

There were murmurs behind the wall before Cassandra's voice ordered them to open the gate. "If the person behind those doors says he has the Inquisitor, than to our knowledge, he does." There was an even louder commotion of questions. "I'm not going to stand here and possibly let our only chance die, now open the gates!"

The doors were slammed open, the horse trotting in and Dorian hoped off the horse, blood splattered on his clothing from where Maxwell rested. Instantly, Dorian picked up Maxwell, agreeing with what the dwarf had said earlier about him being surprising light. "Thank you," Dorian began to say, Cassandra noticing the blood and scowling.

"You," She said pointing to a group of scouts. "Take the Inquisitor to our healers." She glared at Dorian. "You, who ever you are, come with me. I have a few questions to ask you." She looked around. "I'm sure we all have questions that would like answers."

Dorian hesitated but nodded when he saw Solas and Varric arrive, handing Maxwell to the scouts who dragged him away. He went with Cassandra, her leading him to the war room to meet with Cullen and Josephine. After getting in the room, the first thing he notices is the way the rest are glaring at him, questioning why he was covered in blood.

"Why are you bringing us somebody covered in blood Cassandra?" Cullen asked, a slightly irritated but all the more commanding tone.

"I bring you-" Cassandra started, Dorian quickly speaking.

"Dorian, my name is Dorian." He made sure they understood.

"Right...I bring you Dorian, the man who came in Haven out of nowhere with the Inquisitor badly injured." The group of commanders shared glances, Dorian quickly knowing what he was being accused of.

"Now wait just a second," Dorian began to speak, his voice echoing in the rather large room. "I have a feeling this is going to be more like an interrogation, am I right in assuming so..."

"Cassandra," She replied, looking at the others. "Yes, but you can't blame us. You are a stranger Dorian, and you come in here covered in the Inquisitor's blood, him near death. Surely you must know what this looks like." She paused for a moment before sighing. "This is Cullen," She said, directing his attention to the former templar.

"Ah, I recognize your uniform." Dorian began to explain.

"Oh? Did some of my templars help you at one point?" Cullen almost seemed proud.

"Yes," His voice had sarcasm all over it. "They helped us most when they decided to butcher some of my friends, you know-the mages?" Dorian quickly scowled as Cullen seemed to choke like a chicken, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, that."

"Yea, oh." Dorian replied scornfully.

Cassandra moved on from Cullen quickly, not wanting to add to the already high tension between the two of them. "And this is Josephine." Josephine merely waved, not seeming to know enough about Dorian to feel comfortable saying anything. "So, back to the questions Dorian, where did you find the Inquisitor."

"Maxwell," Dorian corrected.

"Uh-" Cassandra looked confused. "What?"

Dorian rolled his eyes. "He likes to be called Maxwell, he got all bent out of shape when I called him otherwise, kind of funny actually." A small smile with a single chuckle came up before Dorian recalled what was going on, him folding his arms.

"Well- where did you find Maxwell?" She asked again.

"Long story really, but I'll sum it up. We met when fighting for the mages yada yada yada time rift a year into the future blah blah blah stabbed with red lyrium-the works." The three gave him the exact same, wide-eyed expression.

"I'm sorry, repeat that part about the lyrium?" Cullen requested this time.

"Huh? Oh, he cut his leg on red lyrium, I'm guessing from the fall but it didn't bleed so I wasn't worried. Then a giant warrior came out of maker knows where and shoved him back, him getting stabbed through the thigh on a deposit of red lyrium." He thought some more before saying more. "It came out, and boom, here we are now."

"You all just let him get stabbed?" Josephine asked.

"Yes, we brought popcorn." He had this somewhat hurt expression. "No! We were all kind of busy trying to fend of demons from Maxwell who said he could handle it."

"Well obviously he couldn't," Cassandra stated.

"Yea, I figured." Dorian replied. "Can you ask a different question now? I'd like to get out here before my hair grows white." The three seemed not to like Dorian's joking.

"How long ago was he hurt?" Josephine asked this time.

"Well given that it happened in a rift, it's hard to say given the 'time hopping'. Coming back may have sent the process backwards or forwards." Dorian looked like he was thinking, honestly not able to come up with a great time frame to satisfy their question.

"Okay, are we just going to ignore the fact that he has blood on his clothes, the Inquisitor's blood no less. Why?" Cullen asked this time.

"Ah, now we're getting to the real questions." Dorian remarked. "I had to keep Maxwell from bleeding out, so I covered his leg with cloth and pressed on it. So it's natural I would have blood on my clothes." Dorian gave a sigh, feeling like this was all rather unneeded.

"You do realize this whole story seems kind of crazy, right?" Cassandra quizzically asked.

"You realize everything that's happened, including the giant hole in the sky pour out demons, is crazy, right?" Dorian mocked, Cassandra scowling.

Just as the questions were about to begin again, A scout ran into the room, the woman tiny and her armor clanking as she walked.

"Miss Cassandra!" She shouted, the black-haired lady turning to look at her with brown, narrowed eyes.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"It's the Inquisitor! Solas told me to inform you he hasn't responded to the medicine he took!"

"This is a problem how? Maybe he can just cast a spell to get him to respond." Cullen asked, Dorian sending him a sharp glare.

"I think you're the last person we want making suggestions when it comes on how to use magic, no offense." Dorian smirked slightly, Cullen quickly shutting his mouth and just glaring at the mage. "You can't just wave magic willy-nilly and expect to solve all of you problems. It could be nothing, or a side-effect of the medicine."

The scout nodded frantically, her helmet in her hands falling out and she stumbled to pick it up. "People have tried to get him to talk, but he won't listen!" She seemed terrified, not wanting Maxwell to be sick any longer.

The group exchanged glances. "Should we let him?" Cassandra asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to try," Josephine told her.

"I don't see what harm he could do-well I do-just not without being killed by my troops." Cullen replied.

"What a nice welcome," Dorian said before shaking his head. "Well, let's go, I'd rather Maxwell not die while we all chit-chat." Now, don't get him rummage, he hated being as rude as he had been, but seeing as how they were accusing him of something which wasn't the case-them thinking he harmed Maxwell-he had every right to be angry.

The woman quickly exited the room, Dorian following as well as Cullen who decided to supervise the ordeal. "Coming along then?" Dorian asked Cullen.

"I want to make sure you don't try to harm Maxwell." Cullen explained calmly, Dorian chuckling.

"Not needed, but if you insist." As they went to the cabin, the scout leading them through the crowds. People seemed to be in a panic, mumbling about if Dorian killed him, if Maxwell would be okay, and what divine this deformed potato looked like-the usual. The two made their way across Haven, quickly getting to a cabin-like shelter. "Through here sir," she said, Dorian merely nodding in a thank you while she ran off.

Cullen was about to bang on the door but Dorian stopped him. "I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" Cullen asked.

"Because, if you were sick, would you want somebody banging on your door and yelling?" Dorian watched the blonde man shake his head. "Alright then." Dorian gently knocked on the door, a voice coming from inside.

"Who's there?" Maxwell's voice was hoarse and dry. "Solas, go away." Maxwell sounded angry.

"Maxwell?" Dorian said, the man inside going silent inside. Slowly opening the door, Dorian peeked inside, Maxwell laying in a bed of straw and hay, him just watching the ceiling, not a sound or move made by him. "Maxwell you want to talk?"

He didn't respond, only locking his jaw in place as he did so, grinding his teeth. Dorian thought and spoke. "Well if you don't want to talk, then you'll just have to listen."


End file.
